Re-winded Clock
by Yuka Hara
Summary: Shiromi, Maeko was normal person who had a connection with the Generation of Miracles. She is not a player by any means but enjoys to watch basketball. Once she was a friend with them. She watched their friendship shatter as their power blinded them, each could only think of basketball. She gets a chance to change the past,will it repeat itself or will she catch some new attention?


**Some information** : **Title**: Re-Winded Clock  
**Genre**: Friendship, Drama, Romance (Slightly)  
** Pairings**: Oc x Generation of Miracles

**Summary: **Shiromi, Maeko was normal person who had a slight connection with the Generation of Miracles. She is not a player by any means but enjoys to watch basketball. Once a friend she was with them, but now was not. She watched their friendship shatter as their power blinded them, each could only think of basketball.

When Maeko gets a chance to go back in time and change the players ways, she hopes to make the bond stronger. Will she catch the attention that she never did before or will history just repeat itself?

**This is the very first chapter of my new Fan fiction, Re-Winded Clock  
**

**Thank you very much for giving this story a chance.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Dreams  
**

* * *

_"Fufu!" a girl with straight black hair and sparkling black eyes laughed softly with her hands on her mouth. Around her were colorful heads.  
_

_"Mou...!" Momoi, Satsuki shouted loudly. Her pink hair swayed as she sent a glare with her dead pink eyes. She grabbed the magazine away from her childhood friend who was lazing on the floor. "Don't look at those magazine! Don't make Mae see those indecent things!" She shouted with a pout.  
_

_Aomine, Daiki looked at Momoi then back at the other girl. "Well, she is laughing isn't she?" Aomine scoffed as he gazed at the girl.  
_

_"Maekocchi!" Kise, Ryota shouted loudly as he ran towards his petite friend and enveloped her in a huge hug. He was taller than her by about a head and a half. "Aominecchi showed you something mad didn't he?"  
_

_"Please don't choke Maeko-san." Kuroko, Tetsuya said bluntly at his yellow haired friend who didn't know the tint of blue color appearing on the girl's face._

_"Ah! I'm sorry, Maekocchi!" Kise said as he let the girl go._

_Midorima, Shintaro stood on the side, shaking his head. In his hand was a small teddy bear that he clutched ever so tightly. It was the lucky item for him that day.  
_

_Maeko giggled, "It's okay, Ryotan. I'm fine." She said, with a warm smile. She then walked right next to Midorima and stared up at the tsundere. "Ne, Shi-chan, can I see your lucky item?"_

_Midorima looked down, being as tall as he was. He was hesitant at first but let the girl hold onto his lucky item. "Nothing will happen Shi-chan. I'm a Leo and due to Oha-Asa' s fortune. They said Leos' and Cancers' are pretty compatible today." She answered with a smile, just to reassure the boy.  
_

_Midorima felt a slight smile, creeping onto his face but he forced it down. Maeko smiled back at him, knowing what he was doing, though she didn't mind it one bit. She hugged the bear tightly, it was soft against her cheeks. _

_She skipped next to Murasakibara Atsushi. "Ne, Atsun." She said looking at the ground for a second before looking at the tall guy, "Can I have one of your maibou?" _

_Kuroko stood with Momoi and Kise who both looked at each other with worry, knowing that Murasakibara was unlikely to share his sweets. Aomine and Midorima shared a sigh, though they didn't get along much, they happened to agree on certain things...sometimes._

_Murasakibara took his maibou and held it out to the girl who took one eagerly. "Thank you, Atsun!" She said, giving the giant a hug though in appearance, it had looked strangely weird._

_"You're welcome...though I still want to crush you Maechin..." Murasakibara muttered with his half-opened eye._

_"Ahem." A voice coughed, catching all their attention. Akashi, Seijuro stood in the center, looking at all his team members. "Should we start practice now?" He asked, with a slightly smile._

_Maeko nodded as she headed towards the captain. As everyone else started practicing making hoops, Momoi went to the side to take notes while Akashi and Maeko went together to fill in some papers for the upcoming tournaments. _

_The two sat in front of each other. As Akashi mostly filled the forms, Maeko laid her head on the desk, looking up at Akashi and smiling, keeping a light conversation with him._

* * *

_"Sei-kun?" Maeko called out to the Teiko Basketball captain one day._

_The two were still in the gynasium of Teiko Middle School. Everyone had left already, after a hard days work. Though something about Akashi made Maeko feel uneasy._

_She knew about everyone's skill. They were evolving, growing, upgrading, whatever you wanted to call it...but they were getting stronger everyday. The day Murasakibara fought Akashi one on one, he almost one. But Akashi beated him instantly. From that instant, he changed._

_"What is it Maeko?" Akashi asked, a bit too coldly._

_"Are you okay?" Maeko asked nervously, "I mean, everyone has been practicing, but we don't spend as much as time as we do before..."_

_"I'm absolute." Akashi answered, "Our time of spending each other has shortened but that does that change the fact that we will win." And with that, he left out the double door._

_Maeko stood there quietly. He had just left. And with the way he spoke to her, it seemed he didn't understand her one bit. She didn't care if they won or not, but it was true...they didn't spend as much time together as they did before. Everyone was mostly separated._

_She walked to a basket of basketballs as took one out. She stood at the two pointer line and took a deep breath. She jumped, throwing the ball in. It missed. "Oh, well." She said before picking it up and putting it away. _

_Maeko walked away, closing the door softly behind her._

* * *

_Days had passed. _

_Maeko walked by herself through the usually busy hallways of Teiko Middle. She walked to her shoe locker and changed her shoes. Securing her bag around her shoulder, she continued to walk back home. Alone._

_She looked sadly at the steps in front of her. It was only an imagination, but she could see it._

_Everyone, including her. All together, walking back from school and hanging together like another usual day. _

_That was something they didn't do anymore. She couldn't even remember the last time they had spent a decent time together. Even at school, they weren't the same. Everyone left to do their own things. It felt lonely._

_Maeko stopped seeing Kuroko completely. He was already invisible, and she would have usually spot him through the crowd, but these days, it was as if he completely disappeared._

_Kise was seen always throughout the day as he was surrounded by his fans. But there were days he weren't even there at school because of his photo shoots._

_Murasakibara went to school as usual, but he had just walked past her. She turned invisible to him, it had seem as if he didn't care about her anymore. _

_Midorima was quiet and cold. He was harder to approach though when Maeko did try to talk to him, he only replied with short answers. In result, no conversation was ever held._

_Momoi was still a bit cheerful, she chatted with Maeko from time to time and they both tried to catch each other up on their lives. Momoi mostly spent her time searching for Aomine and making sure he was okay. She of course, was pretty and was quite popular. So many times, she spent her days at karaokes with friends or others._

_Aomine seemed the hardest to talk too. After the competitions from before, Maeko had seen he changed the most. He had said he could only be beat by himself and ignored the teamwork offered by Kuroko. He disappeared from basketball practices and during the lunch time. He was barely seen anywhere._

_The basketball practices that Maeko always looked forward too wasn't the same. Kuroko would always be there to get better, and Akashi would always watch all the players. Though the Generation of Miracles never came to practice much anymore, they only came to their liking._

_Momoi still stayed though. And even if she was the most talkative of the rest towards Maeko, she still seemed distant._

_In an instant, Maeko knew that everything was falling apart. Their friendship was._

_When the next tournament came, Maeko couldn't help but feel disgusted with their attitudes about basketball. She barely understood the sport much, but she knew they didn't play honestly._

_They were all too strong and always won against any opponents, but they had treated it like a child's game. They fought within the game, seeing who would get the most points and completely ignored the attempts at their opponents._

_Then when the Winter Cup came, Kuroko never went and played, he left it. Not only that, no one seemed to care he wasn't playing in the game._

* * *

"Oof!" A voice grunted loudly. The sun was just up with the birds chirping. A girl sat up in bed, her hair tangled into a mess while creases were visible on her pajamas.

Her room was neat but the curtains made it dark and hard to see the figure clearly. The girl got up from her bed and stood there by the side, yawning loudly. Her hands rubbed her eyes to help them stay awake.

The only sound that was heard was the ticking of her clock. A door was heard to open and close and then the sound of the water from the shower turned on.

After a while, the door was opened again. "Ah, a good shower." The girls spoke with a relieving sigh. She opened her closet and looked around for a good outfit. She took out a soft blouse with a black frilled skirt. She changed and wore some knee high black stockings.

She sat in front of her makeup table and sighed, "I don't think I really need this much makeup supplies...Though I know okkasan and otousan are trying to help me." The girl combed her hair with a brush and grabbed a bag that held her wallet and cell phone.

She opened the door to her room and left. "Okkasan! I'll be leaving for the tournament!" She shouted loudly.

"Be careful Maeko! Remember to watch for cars when crossing the road!" Shiromi, Misaki shouted at her daughter.

"I will, Okkasan! No need to worry!"

With that, the girl walked out in a pair of sneakers. Her black hair flowed behind her before she smiled, "Maybe those memories I dreamt of was a message."

Outside of her house, a moving truck stood in front, unloading the rest of the famiy's furniture. The family plate that stood outside said 'Shiromi Residence'.

Back in the girl's room, a framed photo stood on her desk. A picture of her, and the Generation of Miracles back in their Middle School days.

* * *

**This is not exactly into the story. I want it to develop slowly.  
So firstly, this chapter will help explain a bit about Maeko's thoughts and feelings.**

**Though this is what I hope it will give the effect of to you guys.**

**Besides that, I want to thank 'you' for giving the story a chance! Story will not update regularly, so it will update whenever but I hope you can be patient with me, Thanks Again, my lovely readers! Until next time**

**~Yuka Hara**


End file.
